Violets, Hazel, and Icecream
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: His own violet eyestook notice off the black trench coat the girl was wearing, and the tub of ice-cream she held in her hands. He held the door wider for her to walk through, and quickly ran off to his bathroom where he had forgotten his pants earlier.


**A new story! This one will only be about two to three chapters long. It's Canada x Seychelles. So go on and read up! It's good for your health!**

**And I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I wish though…. I wish. **

* * *

><p>"O-One minute! I'm coming!"<p>

Canada stumbled out of his comfortable bed where he had been resting, watching hockey, and walked out of his bedroom towards the front door. _Who could it be at this time? _He wondered. He hadn't been expecting company, and though it's not like he had it often, but he didn't want any at the time. A long day spent arguing with his boss, had left him tired and exhausted. All he really wanted to do was curl up, and get some rest.

The annoying chime of the doorbell rung one more time throughout his humble cabin making the Canadian huff. Geez, could they be anymore impatient? He unlocked the door an annoyed expression on his face, and opened it to meet with two pretty brownish hazel eyes.

"Oh..Seychelles! Uh… what are you doing here, eh?"

The girl had a surprised look on her face as a small blush crept over her cheeks. She glanced away and coughed lightly, motioning to his lower half.

"Huh?" The blonde looked down and flushed. "Maple!" He had forgotten he had changed to only his boxers and a thin white shirt for the night. "S-sorry about that." He said flustered. His own violet eyes that could change to a dark blue in the right light took notice off the black trench coat the girl was wearing, and the tub of ice-cream she held in her hands, but said nothing of it. "I-I'll go change. Why don't you come in, eh?" He held the door wider for her to walk through and quickly ran off to his bathroom where he had forgotten his pants earlier.

_How embarrassing_... He thought as he reached the bathroom door. His long fingers curled around the cool, metal knob, as he twisted it slowly, sighing. How could he be so stupid, and walk to the door so indecently. It's not like he was France. His Papa, dieu bless his perverted soul, would have walked to the door even if he was wearing nothing but his birthday suit..

Why was he getting so worked up anyways? It really wasn't that big of a deal. He was wearing his light blue boxers, with the dark navy stripes going down vertically. It wasn't like he was wearing the one with the bears on it. Oh… that's right. Canada had a small crush on the darker skinned girl. He had wanted to ask her out for the longest time now, but every time he worked up the courage, someone a lot louder and more noticeable would barge in and take reign of the conversation. Someone up there thought it was hilarious.

One time, he went to Francis about his problem, and that didn't go well at all. The Frenchman suggested a long line of dirty things that the Canadian was sure would freak Seychelles out if he even dared to do any of them. Oh, and of course, Matthew would never do any of those disgusting, vile things in the first place. No never…. Seriously. H-He wouldn't….

After slipping on his pants Canada walked back out, and headed towards the living room where he expected she would be. When he didn't find her there, he made his way to the kitchen. He thought that since she had brought ice cream with her, maybe she was there putting it away. But when he got to the kitchen, she was no where to be seen still.

"Seychelles?" He called out which sounded more like a soft whisper. A small frown soon grew across his face when no one replied back. "Seychelles?" He tried again, a little louder this time, but got no response, yet again.

By that time, he was starting to think he had just imagined that she had come all this way to visit him. I mean, they were fairly close, and sometimes she would come with France to visit him. But other than that, what real reason did she have for coming to see an invisible nation?

Canada decided that he was right. He had imagined her. How disappointing, but not surprising. He had already had enough dreams of her…. NOT that they were dirty dreams are anything, because they weren't. Just friendly dreams of her in various positions, sucking him off with his…..Just kidding. Canada took pride in not being anything like France. Besides for his hair and they still spoke French in Canada…oh God. He wasn't a pervert. He absolutely wasn't.

In his total disappointment, the lavender eyed blonde walked back to his room where he could have still been watching hockey if he hadn't start daydreaming. He threw the door open irritably, muttering at nothing, realizing he would be forever alone, just like Prussia. It was enough to make him cry. He didn't want to be like Prussia. But soon he realized that he hadn't been imagining things at all, because Seychelles was in standing there in the middle of his room.

"E-eh? Why are you in here? I was starting to think I was going crazy or something."

Seychelles didn't answer, a small blush covered her dark cheeks, but that was it. Canada got suspicious thinking that maybe something else was wrong. Did he have something on his face? "What's wrong?"

"I need your help with something." She said, chewing on her bottom lip. She motioned him to come over, and he quickly obeyed, like a puppy to its master.

"What is it?"

"Hold this for me?" She asked, handing him the tub of ice cream which left /someone/ wondering why she didn't just put it in the freezer. It was going to melt leaving it out like this.

Now that her hands were empty, the small digits went to unbuttoning her coat. It seemed like her face only got redder as she undid each button, and when she shrugged it off her shoulders, biting her lips, the Canadian understood why. His grip on the tub slipped and it tumbled to the floor, but all he could do was stare at her.

"S-S-Seychelles? W-What are you wearing, eh?" His eyes traveled over her, as his own face reddened brighter than Spain's tomatoes.

"What does it look like?" She huffed shyly. Her face was turned to the wall as she couldn't look at him directly.

. It looked like one of his NON-dirty dreams had come true. She was standing there in front of him nearly half naked! Her small breasts were cradled in a light blue bra that was trimmed in black lace. Her panties were nothing more than strings in the back, and lacey cloth in the front. She looked like some sort of sea goddess. Yes, a goddess had sprung up from the Atlantic Ocean and ended up in his bedroom. Wait…her islands weren't in the Atlantic.

"B-But why?"

"We could talk about why…. Or…" she bent over to pick up the tub of ice-cream that Canada had dropped, giving him an even better view of her small, perky breast. "We could use this and have some…uh…fun with it." By now, her cheeks were darker than his, and she couldn't even bring herself to look into his eyes.

"I…." Canada stared at her still in shock. It didn't even seem like Seychelles with the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Did France put you up to this?" He finally said looking away. There was no other explanation. Maybe France blackmailed her into doing this. How embarrassing! He would never be able to talk to Seychelles again. Not only that, he would have to kill Papa. He had done it out of love, but this was just too much. Maybe he could get Alfred to help….

When he didn't get a response though, he glanced up to meet his eyes with hers. Pretty hazel eyes that opened wide, stared straight at him.

"D-did France tell me to do this? O-of course not!" She said almost looking hurt. "I mean…the trench coat was his idea, and so was not wearing anything under it." The last words of the sentence came out more in an embarrassed mumble. "But! I wanted to come here, a-and the ice-cream is my idea."

Canada was trying to process everything she just said. He was pretty sure that she was suggesting that she wanted to be here? Dressed like that…which could only mean….

"Canada…listen. I'm getting cold, and this ice-cream will be melting soon. Will you just hurry up and kiss me or something? I mean if you don't like me like that, just tell me before I die of embarrassment."

Broken from his nervous thoughts, he looked up. Canada gazed at her, his eyes traveling over her curves again. "Sorry…" he muttered taking the two steps that separated them. He glanced from the ice-cream to her, then shut his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Despite her own request she hesitated for a second before kissing him back.

It started as a sweet, experimental kiss, as they got use to the new territory they had just crossed. Their lips moved together nervously with the sloppiness of a first kiss. But the initial awkwardness gradually faded, and the fairer skinned of the two grew more confident.

He took the tub of ice-cream from her hands, and tossed it behind her towards the bed. Then he backed her up, only breaking the kiss for air, until the back of knees crashed into his mattress. His tongue, cautiously after seeking and receiving permission slipped past her dark rosy lips, and invaded her mouth. Every inch of her sweet cavern was explored, just like the Americas doing the Exploration years. She tasted so sweet, and he had to get more of her. Her whole scent, it was like someone had bottle up the yummy smell of the ocean breeze, and opened it just for him.

"Mmm…C-Canada… wait." Seychelles panted softly. She turned them around so he was the one against the bad, and urged him down on it. Quickly, she climbed over and began lifting up the white shirt he was wearing. He arched his back slightly, and moved his arms and shoulders, helping her get it off.

Her hands then went for the hem of pants, but then hesitated. He could tell by the way her hands shook, that she was starting to grow more nervous as time went by. He didn't want her to regret anything they were about to do, so he placed his hands over hers and looked into her eyes.

"We don't have to go any farther Seychelles." He reassured her gently, his fingers gently brushing the top of her bronzed hand. "You don't realize how happy I am that you even feel the same way that I feel about you." A small smile made it away across his face, and he leaned up to kiss her nose.

She bit her bottom lip anxiously, "I-It's okay…I just…." She fell onto him, and snaked her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "I'm sorry." She mumbled feeling so embarrassed. "It's my first time doing anything like this. I guess I'm a little scared."

"Eh? Well…it's okay. Actually, it's mine too." He said sheepishly, gently running his hands through her dark chocolate, silky hair. "Like I said, I wouldn't want to rush you."

She looked up from his chest, her chin now digging lightly into his chest instead. She smiled lightly and leaned up to kiss his lips. "Mersi…"

"Heh, it's not like it's a big deal." He muttered, ignoring the protests from Mattie Jr. "But we better put away the ice-cream at least."

Seychelles nodded in agreement and rolled off him. She grabbed the tub of ice-cream and skipped off to the kitchen humming happily. When that was done, she came back to his room, and crawled back into bed with him, snuggling against him. "I can stay the night, right?"

"Um, obviously. You don't think I would really kick you out at night do you?"

"Well… I bet Arthur would…."

Matthew fought back a giggle. Not because it wouldn't sound manly. Surely not. "Well, obviously I'm not Arthur."

She giggled, smiling softly, and kissed him sweetly.

MEANWHILE

"What the bloody does she mean by Arthur would? How dare she? I'm a gentleman! I would never kick her out like that, you, yes. But not anyone else. That ungrateful git!"

Francis who was still peeking through the Canadian's window simply rolled his eyes. "Angletterre please, will you shut up?"

"Shut up?" The Englishman scoffed. "Why you filthy frog! You know, I am here freezing my trousers off because you said something would happen between them, and something obviously did not!"

Snickering, France turned to him smirking. "Why, why…. Aren't we the dirty old man. So seeing them happy doesn't do enough for you?"

"W-What?" Arthur stuttered. "Bollocks. I was simply concerned. Yes! Concerned for their well being. Now let's go. I swear my arse is going to freeze off from the rest of my body."

"I could warm it for you." The taller of the two purred.

"Don't ever say something so revolting again."

Francis simply shrugged, "Well, it is your loss. For I am staying 'til the morning. You never know what'll happen when they wake up. Don't worry; I'll keep you warm in my arms throughout the night if you get too cold."

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself…."

* * *

><p><strong>:'D So?<strong>

**This is going to be my first published lemon so we shall see oui?**

**Review cause you love ice-cream?  
><strong>


End file.
